Guide de chirurgie et d'autopsie
!!! Attention !!! Ce guide est en majeur parti obsolète, veuillez suivre ce lien en attendant la correction de cette page: http://ss13.pomf.se/wiki/index.php/Surgery Toutes les opération requièrent les outils de chirurgie dans l' Operating Theatre, avec la table d'operation. Faites toutes les étapes completement sinon vous allez blesser votre patient. Chirurgie Ghetto Si vous n'avez pas de table d'opération, n'ayez pas peur, il y a d'autre facon de pratiquer de la chirurgie. Toutes les tables peuvent etre utilisé pour les opérations ! Prenez les en "agressive grab" et clicker sur la table. Lors de l'opération vous avez 1 chance sur 3 par étape de faire mal au patient. Un lit d'hopital peut etre utilisé aussi, ce qui réduit les bêtises a 1 chance sur 4. Outil de chirurgie Les outils de chirurgie sont très difficile a avoir et il est mieux de les laisser dans le bloc opératoire. Si le pire arrive, et les outils disparaissent, vous pouvez commander une caisse d'outil de chirurgie au cargo, certains outil peuvent etre fabriqué avec un autolathe. Outil de chirurgie standart que tout les médecins utiliseront : ''' * MMI * surgical drill (perceuse de chirurgie) * scalpel * circular saw (scie circulaire) * hemostat (hemostatique) * cautery (cautère) * retractors (rétracteur) * bone setter (pince de remise en place des os) * bone gel (gel pour les os) * autopsy scanner (scanner d'autopsie) * sleeping agent (bouteille de gaz somnifère) * medical mask (masque pour que le patient respire le somnifère) * sterile mask (masque stérile pour le docteur) * latex gloves (gants en latex) '''Ghetto surgical tools: * Cable coil (rouleau de fil) - Hemostat pour stopper hémorragie - FixoVein * Glass shard (morceau de verre) - Scalpel * wirecutter (pince coupe-fil) - Hemostat pour retirer les saletés * crowbar (pied de biche) - Retractor * welding tool (fer a souder) - Cautery - Plutot mauvais * screwdriver (tournevis) - Bone Gel * mousetrap (piege a souris) - Hemostat - Plutot mauvais * fork (fourchette) - Retractor - Plutot mauvais * cigarette - Cautery * lighter (briquet) - Cautery * metal rods (barre de métal) - Surgical Drill * wrench (clé a molette) - Bonesetter * kitchen knife (couteau de cuisine) - Scalpel Evitez les Infections Mettez vos gants e latex, lavez vous ls mains avant chaque opérations. Ne pas le faire pourra résulter a une infection du patient, si on la laisson non traité, elle peut etre mortelle. Appliquer de la pommade (ointment) aux zones touchés si vous avez pas nettoyer vos mains. = Avant la chirurgie = S'il vous plait, faites attention a ce que votre patient sois diagnostiquer correctement et scanné avant de commencer l'opération, et que tout les outils et le personnel prêt a faire l'opération soit préparé. # Soyez sur de ce que vous devez faire. Utilisez un Body scanner et imprimez le raport. # Trouvez une table d'operation, a moins que vous voulez risquer un♙ Ghetto Surgery. # Soyez sur de porter des gants en latex et un masque stérile # Click et drag le sprite de votre patient sur la table pour le mettre dessus. # Dites au patient qu'il va dormir. #* Prenez un masque et le gaz somnifère. #* Click+drag son sprite sur vous pour voir l'inventaire. #** Mettez le masque en clickant sur le bouton "mask" avec le masque en main. #* Pareil avec la bouteille de gaz, clickez sur "back" avec la bouteille en main. (Si il a quelquechose dans son dos, retirez lui d'abord) #* Un nouveau bouton apparait "Set Internals" clicker dessus, le gaz commencera a passer par le masque, et fera dormir le patient en 5 secondes, vous pouvez maintenant procéder a l'opération. # Soyez sur d'etre en "help intent" (la case verte). # Soyez sur qu'il ne porte pas de tenue pour aller dans l'espace ou de hardsuit, A MOINS they are a plasman. (?) # Utilisez un lavabo pour laver vos mains. NOTE: If anyone is pulling on the patient, the surgery will not work properly! Make sure no one is pulling the patient! =Liste des opérations= Il y a plein de type d'opération a faire. Desfois il sera nécessaire que le patient sois relier a un IV ou quelqu'un a coté, prêt a lui injecter des médicaments pendant la procédure. Bone Repair Surgery ( Réparation des os) Réparation des os cassé et fracture # (Optional) Complété Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la zone indiqué par le scnner dans la Damage Zone. # Utilisez le scalpel pour couper. # Utilisez le hemostat pour stopper les possible saignement. # Utilisez les retractors pour laisser la peau ouverte. # Appliquez bone gel a l'os cassé. # Utilisez le bone setter pour mettre l'os en place. (SI CASSÉ) # Encore bone gel. (SI CASSÉ) # Utilisez cautery '''pour fermer l'incision. Facial Reconstruction Surgery (reconstruction du faciès) Réparer les déformations faciales. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la bouche '''pas la tete in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat '''pour reformer la tete ou reparer les cordes vocales. # Use your '''retractors pour reettre la peau en place. # Fermez les blessures with the cautery. Internal Bleeding Surgery (hémoragies interne) Réparé les artères et les veines endommagé pour arreter l'hémoragie interne. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la zone infecté in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat pour stopper les saignements. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use the FixOVein pour reparer les vaisseaux sanguins. # Use the cautery pour fermer l'incision. Removing and Replacing Organs (Retirer et remplacer des organes) Se débarasser des organes endommagé / infecté par des prothèses. # Imprimez et placez immédiatement l'organe dans un frigo, ou imprimez une prothèse. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez le bon endroit avec la Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat pour stoppez les saignements. # Use your retractors pour ecartee la peau ou ecartee la cage thoracique. # ET TORSE SEULEMENT Use the saw pour ouvrir la cage thoracique OU le vrane. # SEULEMENT Use the retractor pour garder la cage thoracique ouverte. # Use your scalpel pour sectionner l'organe. # Use your hemostat pour extraire l'organe. # Placez le nouvel organe. # Use your FixOVein pour attacher l'organe, passez cette étape si c'est une prothèse. # Apply an Advanced Trauma Kit (ou bruisepack) a l'organe. Passez c'est un prothèse # SEULEMENT Use the retractor pour fermer la cage thoracique. # SEULEMENT Apply bone gel to pour relier la cage thoracique couper. # SEULEMENT Apply bone gel encore pour réparer les os casser dans le torse. # Cauterize the wound with the cautery. Appendectomy (Appendicite) Retirer une appendice enflamée. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez le bassin (groin) in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use your scalpel pour couper l'appendice. # Use your hemostat pour extraire l'appendice. # (Optionel) Dispose of the newly extracted appendix. # Cauterize the wound with the cautery. Limb Replacement Surgery (Remplacement de membres) Remplacer des membres manquant par des robotiques. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez le membre manquant using the Damage Zone. # Coupez la chair with your scalpel. # Use your retractors pour reformer la zone. # Use the cautery pour permettre au membre de se réatachee. # Attachez le membre robotique par l'aproprié en robotique, ou utilisez une planche en hydroponic. Les membres robotiques sont plus solides, et ne compte pas dans les dommages généraux. Mais ils ne peuvent etre reparer que par des welder (pour les brute damage) ou des fils (burn damage) et fonctionnent mal si endommager. Les membres robotique explose quand ils recoivent trop de dommage. Mending Internal Organs (relier des organes) Reliez des organes enfoncez dans le torse. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez le torse in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Pas besoin pour la tête. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin or bend apart rib cage in chest. # ET CRANE Use the saw to open the ribcage or skull. # ET CRANE Use the retractor to pull their ribcage or skull open. # Use an Advanced Trauma Kit to mend the organs. # ET CRANE Use the retractor to close their ribcage. # ET CRANE Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage or skull. # ET CRANE Apply bone gel again to repair broken bones in the chest or skull. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Eye Surgery (Operation des yeux) Redonner la vue aux aveugles # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez les yeux in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin around them with your scalpel. # Use your retractors to lift up the eyes. # Use your hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your cautery to seal the wound. Cavity Surgery (Creux) Mettre des objets dansles creux des patients Taille maximum en fonction de la zone: * Tete - tiny (très petit) (i.e. Stylo, papier) * Abdomen - taille des poches (i.e. la plupart des outils de chirurgie) * Torse - petit (i.e. Scie a os, revolver) # Visez la tete , l'abdomen ou le torse in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Pas besoin pour la tête # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # SEULEMENT Use the saw to open the ribcage. # SEULEMENT Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. # Use the surgical drill pour préparer la cavité. # Insérez l'objet. Si saignement utilisez le FixOVein . # Si vosa vez décidé de rien mettre utiliez cautery pour fermer les murs de la cavité. # ONLY Use the retractor to close their ribcage. # ONLY Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Implant Removal (Retirement d'implant) Retirez un implant du corp. Retire aussi les objets dans une cavité # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la position de l'implant Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use your hemostat to stop bleeding. (peut etre inutile) # Use the saw to open the ribcage. SEULEMENT # Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. SEULEMENT # Use your hemostat pour retirer l'implant / objet. # Use the retractor to close their ribcage. SEULEMENT # Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. SEULEMENT # Cauterize the wound with the cautery. Alien Embryo Surgery (Retirez un embryon alien) Retirer ce parasite bizzard du corp. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the chest in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Note you do not need to do this for the head. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use the saw to open the ribcage. # Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. # Use the hemostat to remove the alien embryo. # Use the retractor to close their ribcage. # Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Brain Removal Surgery (Retirer le cerveau) Retirer le cerveau pour d'autre utilisations For attached heads. # Aim for the patient's head in the Damage Zone. # Use a scalpel to start an incision. # Use a hemostat to prevent blood from spilling everywhere. # Use the retractor to keep the incision open. # Circular saw the skull open. # Use the retractor again to keep the skull open. # Cut the connective tissue with your scalpel. # Remove the actual brain with your hemostat. # si vous voulezrefermer sa tête cautery. # Le Cerveau sera au sol a ce moment vous pouvez : #* Le placez dansun MMI et le donneza un Roboticist pou♙ Borgification. #* Le ranger dan sun frigo. # Pour remettre le cerveau dans un corp ou pour echanger de cerveau: #* Placezle nouveau cerveau dans la tete, regardez This pour plus d'info. #* Urilisez le defibrillateur pour le Réanimer ou #* Emennez le patient en Genetics pour cloning. Pour les têtes séparés # Placez la tete sur une table . # Visez la tete in the Damage Zone. # Use a scalpel to cut your patient up. # Use your Circular saw to cut your patient up more. # Use a scalpel to rip the head open completely. # Use your Circular saw to get the brain out. Brain Damage Surgery (Réparer les dommages au cerveau) Réparer les hématomes sur le cerveau # Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la tete in the Damage Zone. # Use a scalpel to cut back the flesh. # Circular saw the skull open. # Use a hemostat to take out bone chips. # Use the FixOVein to repair the damaged blood vessels. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Autopsy (Autopsie) Examinez le cadavre pour connaitre la cause de la mort # Placez le cadavre sur la table d'operation. # Scannez le cadavre pour localisez les blessures. # Visez les zones blésser in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel (le torse peut demandez deux coups) # Utilisez le autopsy scanner pour scannerla zone. # Repetez le scalpel et la procedure d escan sur les autres parties touché # Click droit sur le autopsy scanner pour imprimer le rapport Reattaching Heads (Réattacher des têtes) Remmetre la tete de quelq'un sur ses épaules # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez la tête in the Damage Zone. # Use retractors to peel back the tattered flesh. # Use a FixOVein to repair and reshape. # Use a Hemostat to suture the neck stump. # Use a Cautery to adjust the spine and nerve endings.. # Réattachez la Head. # Amenez le corp en génétique pour etre remi en vie Butt Removal (Retirez les fesses) Retirez les fesses de quelqu'un. # Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez le bassin in the Damage Zone. # Cut the buttcheeks with your bone saw. # Shorten the anus with your scalpel. # Use the bone saw to shorten the hip. # Use the cautery on the wound. # Le cul peut maintenant etre utiliser pour differentes choses, ou alors c'etait juste pour torturer. Gender re-assignment surgery (Changement de sexe) Mettre les hommes en femmes et vice versa # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Visez Le bassin in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to start the incision. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to open up the incision. # Use your retractors to move the genitals into position. # Use the scalpel to start the procedure # Vous avez transformez Greyshit McMerde en femme ! # Use the '''cautery '''to seal the incision.